Yumiko Motachia
by DarkLover955
Summary: Yumiko Motachia. Is one of a earliest RPC's basiclly she was my frist RPC I made.  Its about Kiba and Her.  Basiclly her family was murder by her older brother.  She lives alone with her dog Sasukie


When The Rose Wilt's - By Chris Cox. ((This Is My Frist Bitt Of My Novel... ))

"Hey, Damen... Look She's Late Again" A Guy Standing With A Group Of Lad's, Said To The Tall Guy Standing Next To Him...

While A Blonde Haired Girl Run's Passed Them,... Heading For The Fouantin's.

"Huh?, Oh Great More Work..." He Sigh's.

"Mr Damen Jones, The Princaple Would Like To See You In His Office!" The Loud Speaker Shouted Out.

"Oooo... Damen's In Trouble..." The Other Guy's Said Laughing, While Damen Walk's Off...

Damen Walk's Into The Office, To Find The Princaple Facing The Window...

"You.. Wanted To See Me, Sir?" He Asked Closing The Door...

"Ooh... Yes, Damen Take A Seat?" The Princaple Said, Suggesting Him To Sit.

"O-Okay" Damen Pull's The Chair Out And Sitt's.

They Sit There In Silence, Before It's Broken With A Chesty Cough,... Coming From The Hidden Princaple.

"I Called You Here Today, To Talk About..." He Stop's, Trun's To His Top Draw Of His Brown Wooden Desk,

And Pull's A File Out, And Slide's It In Front Of The Confussed Damen... Before Finishing His Sentence.

"Miss Jennifer Drew.." His Tone Of His Voice, Sound's Consurened.

"Hummm..." Damen Pick's The File Up and Open's It and Studies It.

"What Do You Wont Me For?, I Don't Know Her" Damen Say's Placing The File Back On The Desk, And Looking Up.

"Your Are The Student Body Presdent, It's In The Job Discription" The Princepale Chuckle's, Truning Back To The Window.

Damen Sigh's.

"Okay... Sir, If I Must, I Must" He Say's Heading For The Door.

"Ooh... Great I'm Late Again... Dad's Gunna Flip" The Blonde Haired Girl (From Earlier) Said Out Of Breath, Head Flung Over The Tap At The Fouantin.

"I'm Already, In Trouble..." She Sigh's and Look's Up, To Find Damen Standing In Front Of Her.

"Ahh!, You Scared Me" She Say's, Covering Her Arm With Her Jumper.

"Your 'Jennifer Drew' Right?" Ashitaka Asked.. Leaning Forward.

"Yeah, But It's 'JD'" She Say's Picking Her Bag From The Floor and Heading Toward's The Classes.

"Okay, JD Then... So, We Need To Talk" Damen Say's, Walking Next To Her.

"Ooh... Sorry, My Mum Told Me Not To Talk To Strange Boy's" She's Say's Sarcastly.

Damen Look's Surprised.

"I'm No Stranger, I'm Student Body Presdent" He Say's Back Snooty and Posh, Nose Up In The Air Looking Down On JD, Who's Looking Partically Sad.

"Hey... What's Wrong?..." He Asked Putting His Hand On Her Shoulder.

JD Gaps Then Turn's Away.

"N-Nothing, I'm Fine" She Walk's Off.

Damen Stands Confussed, He Just Sigh's and Walk's In The Other Direction.

The Next Day JD Is Late (Again).

"I'm Late Again..." She Sigh's As She Spin's The Dial For Her Locker and Stuff's Her Bag In.

"JD!" A Guy With Blonde and Red Spiked Hair, Walked Up To Her.

She Turn's In Delight.

"Hey!... Matty" She Waves and Shut's The Door To Her Locker.

"Hi... How Are You?" He Asked Leaning On The Locker Next To JD's.

"I'm Okay... You?" She Notices That He's Upset.

Matty Look's Away, Sigh's Then Look's Back.

"What's Up?... Come On You Can Tell Me" JD Asked Smiling.

"M-My... Dad... He's..." He Struggles To Say It.

"What...?" Concerned.

"He's...GIVEN ME A CAR!" He Laugh's.

"Matty!... I Thought It Was Something Bad" She Says Annoyed.

He Stop's Laughing and Look's To JD Concerend.

"I Was Only Messing With You... But I Did Get A Car.." He Say's.

"It's Okay... What Car You Get?" JD Replay's.

Matty Can She That's She's Not Happy, His Face Turn's Into A Frown.

"So... I Saw You Talking To 'Damen Jones' The Other Day.." He Says Kinda Jealous.

"Ooh... It Was Nothing He Wonted Talk To Me About Something But... Yeah" She Fake Smiles.

"Sure..." Not Buying It.

JD Sigh's and Punches Him On The Arm Lightly and Suggest They Go To Class.

Damen Sigh's and Walk's To Class.

As JD and Damen Take There Sitt's, The Old Offices Assitant Walks In and Glares At JD With Her Old Wrinkled Grey Eyes.

She Whispers Something To Miss Wells (There English Teacher).

They Both Look To JD. JD Sigh's Knowing What's Coming, So She Picks Her Bag Up and Walking Towards The Door As The Rest Of The Class Shout "Ooooooo!, JD's In Trouble"

Matty See's and Hear's This But He Sigh's and Looks To JD, Who's Just Laughing At The Class For Being Pathfatic.

"This Way..." The Office Assitant Point's To The Princeaple's Door.

JD Follows.

"Princeaple, Miss Drew Is Here." Office Assitant, Called Into The Room.

"Come On In JD..." The Princeaple Said, Suggesting Her To Come In.

JD Walk's In A Sitt's On The Nearest Chair.

"Now JD... I Called You Here To Talk About.." He Says and Stops As Damen Walks In.

"Damen.. So Nice Of You Join Us" The Princeaple Welcomes In Damen.

"Yeah..." He Sigh's As He Sitt's Next To JD.

"Ummm... Princeaple What's Damen Doing Here?" She Tryed To Whisper.

"His Hear To Talk Too." The Princaple Whisper's Back.

((More Too Come... This Is The First Biit :), Hope You Like It So Far))


End file.
